The Sin
by kurokonao
Summary: Walau dunia atas dan bawah menentang kita, aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayat hidupku. Karena memilikimu adalah dosa manis yang terbesar dalam hidupku. Biarlah kutanggung dosa ini dan menyeretnya jauh ke dalam neraka. Membebankan memang, tapi membuatku candu. AkaKuro. One shot.


"**The Sin"**

_Aku tidak tau kapan dosa ini telah kuperbuat._

_Semua perlakuan manismu, semua pembelaanmu._

_Terekam dengan jelas di otak dan lubuk hatiku._

_Aku selalu suka matamu yang berbeda warna._

_Berbeda, namun rasa yang kudapatkan sama ketika kau menatapku._

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AkaKuro**

**M (for violence and a lil bit maturity)**

**Hurt-Comfort**

**Warn: OOC, yaoi, m-preg**

Punggung putih dengan bercak merah itu tertutup sehelai selimut berwarna merah marun. Kainnya sangat halus, barangkali merupakan barang impor dari luar dan memiliki kualitas serta tekstur kain yang tak biasa, dan tentu saja mampu menangkal rasa dingin yang menyerang. Sang pemakai selimut tersebut masih tidur dengan damai sembari tengkurap. Setiap nafas yang dihembuskan membuat tubuhnya sedikit naik turun, tidak menyadari dirinya sedang kesulitan bernafas dengan posisi tidur tersebut.

Sebuah tangan menyingkap selimut merah itu, menelusuri kulit putih dengan bekas putih memanjang disana-sini. _Terasa perih._

_CTAR!_

"_... Itta—!"_

_CTAR! CTAR!_

"_A-AH!"_

"_Sakit? Sakit yang kau rasa tidak sebanding dengan malu yang kutanggung!"_

_CTAR! CTAR!_

"—_a-akh! P-perih ... _Otou-sama_—, perih ..."_

_Kepala berkunang-kunang, seakan sudah mau pecah. Punggungnya terasa perih dan gatal disaat bersamaan. Segala debu, keringat, dan darahnya mungkin sudah menyatu hingga menjadi entah seperti apa._

_Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit._

"O-otou-sama_ ... hiks ... sakit," isaknya._

_Kedua tangannya diikat menggunakan tali tambang, ikatan tali yang keras pun membuat tangannya mulai iritasi. Sang _'Otou-sama'_ berdiri di belakangnya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cambuk yang digunakan untuk menyiksa Tetsuya. Gemuruh di hati Sang Ayah belumlah reda. Tidak, hanya segini saja takkan membuatnya puas. Anak remaja yang ada di depannya ini masih harus diberi pelajaran._

"_Anak tak tahu malu! Hukuman ini pun masih belum cukup!" _

_CTAR! CTAR! Suara cambukan tak hentinya memenuhi ruangan itu._

"_Masaomi, lepaskan dia!"_

"_O-okaa-sama-? Hiks—"_

"_Jangan ikut campur, Shiori! Mereka sudah berani bercumbu di depanku! Anak ini ... Anak yang sudah dibesarkan dengan susah payah, membuang-buang uangku dan ini yang kudapat?"_

_Suara cambukan terdengar lebih nyaring lagi. Anak remaja itu tak henti-hentinya menjerit, meminta pertolongan yang tak dapat diberikan. Sang Ibu yang lemah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan Sang Ayah, hanya air mata tertahan dan palingan wajah yang dapat dilakukannya._

"_Kau! Kau anak kurang ajar yang menghancurkan semua rencanaku!"_

_CTAR! CTAR!_

""_A-Aaaakhh! S-SAKIT! TIDAK! H-HENTIKAN! O-OTOU-SAMA!_

_CTAR!_

"_Brengsek! Anak taktau diuntung!" CTAR! CTAR! "Apa yang ada di otakmu, hah?! Tidak cukup dengan menguras hartaku tapi kau juga mau mencoreng wajahku?" CTAR!_

"_P-perih! _Otou-sama_, perih!"_

_Satu cambukan mengenai kepala, dan remaja itu—dengan punggung penuh luka, langsung tak sadarkan diri._

Kepala biru yang menyembul sedikit dari selimutnya bergerak—kiranya terganggu dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Tangan besar itu membelainya pelan ... ia merasa terlindungi. Tidak lama kemudian, dirasa telinganya dihembus dan dikecup pelan.

"..n-ngh,"

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Suara yang dikenalinya itu menguasai pendengaran si biru. Usapan di punggung berubah menjadi pelukan, selimut yang tadinya dikuasai oleh dirinya seorang kini terpaksa dibagi dengan orang lain.

"Sei-_kun_, aku masih mengantuk," Tetsuya—si biru, mengadu, kesal karena tidak bisa menikmati tidurnya dengan damai. Apalagi setelah dipaksa membuka mata dan melayani kekasih merahnya itu selama berjam-jam.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat, berusaha menjauh. Akashi Seijūrō mencari posisi nyaman untuk membawa tubuh kecil kekasihnya kedalam pelukan.

"Sudah pukul enam, Sayang." Dahi si biru dikecup pelan.

"Sebentar lagi ..." wajah manis itu diselusupkan ke ceruk leher Seijūrō. Surai birunya sedikit menggelitik, mengundang kekehan kecil dari Seijūrō.

"Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai, Tetsuya. Kau tentu tidak mau terlambat, bukan?"

Seijūrō mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Tetsuya menyamankan diri dengan tidur di atas dada bidang Seijūrō. Tak ada lapis kain yang menghalangi. Hanya ada kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit. Penyatuan tubuh yang dilakukan keduanya tadi malam benar-benar menguras tenaga sampai-sampai lupa mengenakan sehelai kain pun. Lupa akan waktu. Lupa akan keadaan yang genting. Dan mereka melakukannya dengan menentang semua resiko yang akan terjadi.

_Tapi tak apa ... _

_Ini adalah malam kita._

_Kau dan aku._

Tubuh yang lebih kecil dinaikkan ke atas. Seijūrō mengecup kecil leher Tetsuya—mencoba menyalurkan afeksi pada kekasih birunya. Manik heterokrom itu menangkap bercak merah hasil karyanya. Ia tersenyum bangga, lalu mulai membuat karya-karya lain di kulit itu. Tubuh Tetsuya kembali menggeliat, ia protes terhadap perlakuan iblis merah itu. Seijūrō menulikan telinga dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kalau Tetsuya tak segera bangun, aku tidak keberatan berolahraga pagi dengan Tetsuya."

"Mesum."

Kekehan geli terdengar. Seijūrō mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya, tangannya kembali mengusap punggung kecil itu. Punggung kecil yang membawa banyak beban, yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah, sampai-sampai Seijūrō pun takut merusaknya hanya dengan satu usapan.

"_Tetsuya?"_

_Si biru menoleh. Untuk sejenak secangkir _milkshake_ dan kopi yang baru saja dibuat diabaikan. Atensi beralih pada pria scarlet yang memanggilnya._

"Ohayou gozaimasu_," balasnya. Tetsuya menyodorkan kopi yang baru saja dibuat. Diterima dan ia dihadiahi kecupan di dahi._

"_Sedang buat sarapan?"_

"Ha'i,_ sandwich."_

_Badan kembali dihadapkan pada pantry, tangan dengan terampil menata roti dan beberapa bahan lainnya untuk dijadikan sarapan. Sedang pria dibelakangnya maju selangkah, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Satu tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk memegang cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya, sedang matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Tetsuya._

_Tak mengindahkan perlakuan pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya, Tetsuya tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Apalagi ketika Seijūrō meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu memeluknya dengan kedua tangan._

"_Sei-_nii-san_, kita sedang di rumah."_

"_Tidak apa, Tetsuya. _Otou-sama_ sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan _Okaa-sama_ sedang pergi ke luar."_

_Si biru memilih untuk diam, apalagi ketika bibir Seijūrō mulai mengecupi pipi gembulnya._

"_Aku sayang Tetsuya."_

"_Aku ingin menyelesaikan sarapanku dulu, Seijūrō-_nii_."_

"_Nanti," titah Seijuro._

_Pinggang Tetsuya dipeluk erat, Seijūrō menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Tetsuya. "Tetsuya harum sekali," katanya. "Terima kasih." Seijūrō tertawa kecil, "Aku cinta Tetsuya, aku cinta Tetsuya." Kalimat itu diucapkan bagai mantra. Terbukti ketika jantung Tetsuya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, dan perutnya serasa diterbangi oleh banyak kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni._

"_Apa Tetsuya juga mencintaiku sebagai seorang pria? Atau rasa cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?"_

_Tetsuya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menghela nafas kecil. Kepala biru menoleh ke arah kanan—ke arah Seijūrō. Kurva di bibirnya melengkung ke atas, dibalas Seijūrō dengan tatapan penuh selidik—menunggu adik kecilnya menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal tersebut._

"_Aku juga cinta Sei-_kun_."_

"_Sebagai seorang pria ... bukan kakakku."_

"Sei-_kun_ ..." Tetsuya memanggil pelan. Matanya masih belum membuka, menikmati afeksi yang diberikan oleh si merah. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa saling membagi kehangatan seperti ini. Sekalinya dapat, ada saja yang mengganggu dan menghalangi. Dan ujung-ujungnya Tetsuya pasti mendapat luka cambukan di punggung.

Seijūrōu menjawab dengan gumaman. Bibir merah itu dibawa ke telinga Tetsuya, menggigit-gigit kecil. "Aku tak keberatan jika terlambat selamanya."

Lalu berhenti—begitupun usapan di punggung. Tetsuya merutuk mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ah, bukan, melainkan hatinya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Tetsuya."

Kedua tangan Tetsuya bergerak memeluk leher Seijūrō. Kepalanya disembunyikan di dada Seijūrō. Lalu kepala biru itu menggeleng lemah. Ingatannya terputar pada lima bulan lalu, dimana Akashi Masaomi memutuskan seorang wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Seijuro. Seorang wanita yang berpendidikan dan bertata krama. Yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Seijuro. Seorang wanita yang bisa mengandung, sehat walafiat, dan juga cantik. Tepat ketika si kepala keluarga Akashi itu membongkar semua rahasia Seijuro dan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ..."

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan. Rasanya atmosfer kian memberat, suhu ruangan semakin mendingin—padahal Seijūrō yakin sudah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa menghangatkan Tetsuya kecilnya.

Seijūrō lelah lahir-batin. Masalah datang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun, mulai dari tempat kerja, rumah, ... dan Tetsuya-nya. Tempat yang seharusnya ia jadikan senderan dan penopang malah terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Ingin rasanya ia membawa lari Tetsuya, menjauhi kenyataan, meninggalkan rumah, dan persetan dengan kata orang.

"Aku tidak tega melihat Tetsuya terus-terusan disiksa karenaku."

"Tapi Sei-_kun_ juga tersiksa."

"Sesakit apa pun bisa kutahan. Tubuhku lebih kuat tahan banting dibanding dengan tubuh Tetsuya," ada jeda "... tapi hatiku tidak bisa menahan sakit melihat punggungmu begini." Tubuh yang lebih kecil melonjak kaget. "Aku tak masalah jika hanya diriku yang dibantai habis. Aku juga tidak peduli, karena aku dilahirkan untuk dijadikan boneka keluarga yang sempurna, Tetsuya sayang."

Kini giliran si biru yang menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, enggan menatap manik rubi-gold milik Seijūrō. Karena ia selalu jatuh pada tatapan mata tegas yang selalu melihatnya lembut dan membuai. Sampai-sampai Tetsuya lupa daratan dan melupakan posisinya di mata pria itu.

"Tapi aku peduli. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan acara bodohmu itu, Sei_-kun_." Rupanya, si kecil masih ingin memperdebatkan soal itu. Padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka membahasnya, walau semua berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Surai biru lembut diacak pelan. Seijūrō selalu menyukainya. Harum vanila pasti menguar tiap kali ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Tetsuya. Seijūrō bingung. Saat ia menyentuh surai merahnya sendiri, yang tercium pastilah harum mint. Padahal mereka tinggal di atap yang sama, bahkan tak jarang memakai peralatan pribadi satu sama lain ... dan masih membuat harum mereka tidak sama.

Barangkali, Tetsuya-nya ini diciptakan untuk jadi manis.

"Akashi Tetsuya, ini sudah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuk kita."

"Dan Sei-_kun_ ingin menyerah tanpa memperjuangkan hubungan kita?"

"Bukan begitu, Sayang. Tetsuya pasti mengerti Otou-_sama_ tak akan tinggal diam jika aku membawa lari Tetsuya."

"..."

"Dengan semua koneksi yang ia punya, Otou-_sama_ pasti dengan mudah mengendalikan hidup kita. Aku bisa saja didepak dari perusahaan, melamar perkerjaan lain pun akan sulit rasanya. Bajingan itu tinggal menjentikkan jari dan tak akan ada satupun perusahaan yang menerimaku, Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa aku menafkahi Tetsuya kalau begitu caranya?

"Novel-novelmu bisa saja tak diterima penerbit. Manalagi orang-orang yang dikirim Masaomi Sialan itu untuk mengadu domba dan menghancurkan kita. Bukan semakin bebas, kita semakin terjerat dalam permainan setan itu.

"Aku juga lelah. Ingin hidup damai bersama Tetsuya dan anak-anak kita kelak. Mendapat restu Okaa-_sama_ saja rasanya aku sudah luar biasa senang." Seijūrō mengatakan semuanya dengan lancar. Tubuhnya melemas, pikirannya terbayang akan sorot kegelapan yang menghantuinya.

Dirasakannya si biru muda bergerak pelan ke samping, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Lama Seijūrō menunggu jawaban Tetsuya—

"Sei-_kun,_ kita masih belum tau aku bisa punya anak atau tidak."

-hanya untuk mendengar kenyataan pahit. Memang di zaman sekarang laki-laki hamil sudah hal yang lumrah. Tapi persentase Tetsuya bisa dibuahi sangatlah tipis.

Huh. Mengganggu suasana saja. Padahal Seijūrō sudah terlihat keren mengatakan hal-hal tadi.

"Aku akan menghamili Tetsuya sebanyak yang Tetsuya mau. Lagipula kita bisa mengadopsi anak."

Manik heterokrom bertemu manik cerulean. Seijūrō mengembangkan senyumnya, Tetsuya terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan gejolak amarah. Seijūrō dengan semua perlakuan manisnya adalah milik Akashi Tetsuya. Dan hal itu adalah mutlak.

Lama mereka menatap, akhirnya suara merdu Tetsuya terdengar, "Aku mau anak perempuan." Seijūrō mengerjap. "He ... tapi aku mau anak laki-laki jadi dia bisa melindungi adiknya," balasnya.

"Kembar laki-laki dan perempuan?"

"Akan susah menemukannya, Sayang."

"Belanda atau Inggris?"

"Aku lebih senang jika Tetsuya yang memutuskannya."

"Aku ingin rumah sederhana dan hangat. Dekat dengan danau dan penuh warna hijau." Seijuro terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Seijūrō membawa wajahnya mendekati Tetsuya. Bibirnya menangkap bibir peach Tetsuya, melumatnya lembut tanpa ada kilat nafsu. Dipagut pelan mengantarkan afeksi dan rasa cinta ke tubuh Tetsuya. Tak lama, ciuman itu terlepas.

Mata Tetsuya berubah menjadi sayu, wajahnya memerah—entah karena suhu kamar yang rasanya meningkat atau karena ciuman Seijūrō tadi.

"Aku bahkan rela dicambuk berkali-kali hanya untuk berdua dengan Seijūrō-_nii-san_."

Seijūrō tersenyum mendengar panggilan Tetsuya yang berubah. "Ya, akupun begitu, Tetsuya."

Tangan Tetsuya mengusap pelan punggung Seijūrō, turun pada pinggang bawah dan membelainya pelan.

_*Lima bulan yang lalu*_

_Besi panjang dengan ujung bulatan itu dimasukkan ke dalam perapian. Bulatannya memiliki ukiran dengan pola rumit dan lambang keluarga Akashi. Cukup indah untuk dijadikan bukti perlakuan kotor seorang Akashi. Setelah di rasa cukup panas, besi itu dikeluarkan._

_Dari arah dekat pintu, terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Suaranya tercekat, putus asa, dan tubuhnya memberontak ketika dipegangi oleh beberapa penjaga._

"_Masaomi! Masaomi hentikan semua ini!"_

_Tulikan telinga._

_Besi panas di bawa ke arah punggung atletis._

"_Hentikan? Apanya yang dihentikan, Shiori? Ini hukuman, konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat."_

'_Bangsat.' Si pemilik punggung mengumpat dalam hati. Kepala merah itu tertunduk, tangannya diikat, digantung keatas oleh sebuah tali. Takusah berbohong, Seijūrō—pria itu, cukup merasa gelisah sekarang._

_Keringat mengalir menuruni tubuh. Panas. Panas. Apalagi besi panas yang menunggu untuk bertemu dengan kulitnya di belakang._

_PSSSH!_

"_ARGH-! AKH—BANGSAT, PANAS!"_

_Besi panas itu ditempel kearah punggung bawah selama beberapa detik. Melepuh, perih, sakit, panas. Seijūrō bahkan takbisa mendeskripsikan rasa sakit yang ia terima._

"_PANAS! AK-L-LEPASKAN!"_

_Tubuh itu memberontak dan meliuk-liuk. Bibir digigit kuat hingga berdarah, tak kuat menahan rasa panas dan sakit yang diterima. Kulitnya terbakar, Seijuro bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa menahan tempaan panas itu berkali-kali. Ia tau, Masaomi pasti takkan puas hanya dengan satu siksaan._

_Shiori sudah meraung-raung tak jelas. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di sana hanya diam melihat, bahkan merasa iba kepada pewaris Akashi itu. Mereka takbisa berbuat apa-apa. Bernafas saja mereka sudah luar biasa takut melihat sang kepala keluarga Akashi mengamuk._

_Besi panas ditarik, dimasukkan lagi ke dalam perapian. Ditunggu lagi hingga benar-benar panas._

"_Pendisiplinan, Seijūrō." Suara Masaomi terdengar berat, tegas, dan rasa-rasanya mata itu bisa menembus ke jantung Seijūrō yang berdetak kencang saat ini. "Biar besi ini menjadi saksi bisu atas dosa haram yang kau perbuat dengan Tetsuya."_

_Karena semutlak-mutlaknya Akashi Seijūrō, Akashi Masomi lebih berada di tingkat atas yang berbeda dengannya._

_* End of flashback *_

Seijūrō membawa kepala Tetsuya mendekat, dipeluk dan dielus surainya. Manik heterokrom disembunyikan. Seijūrō menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Tetsuya. Elusan Tetsuya di pinggang menenangkannya. Hembusan nafas Tetsuya seolah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Hanya kepada si biru muda ini dia menampilkan sisi lemahnya.

Dan ... bagaimana jika mereka terpisah?

Tidak.

Seijūrō tidak mau. Bahkan ketika Masaomi memutuskan mengirim Tetsuya ke luar negeri, dirinya sudah seperti orang gila mengamuk di _mansion _Akashi. Mengancam dirinya akan keluar dari perusahaan—menghancurkan rencana matang Masaomi untuk menggunakan anak jenius itu untuk semakin mengembangkan sayap perusahaannya di dunia bisnis.

Membayangkan hidup tanpa Tetsuya saja ia tidak sanggup, apalagi menjalaninya. Seijūrō akan kehilangan langit musim panasnya. _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijūrō. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tanpa menatap—asyik mengelus bekas luka kekasih merahnya. Dirasakannya Seijūrō memperdalam pelukan mereka, wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara surai biru malaikat itu.

"Ayo melarikan diri."

Tetsuya mendongak. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seijūrō.

Melarikan diri? Sekarang? Bukankah tadi jelas-jelas Seijūrō mengatakan resiko jika mereka melarikan diri dari Akashi Masaomi?

"Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya ... dan kedamaian. Aku tidak peduli lagi ... aku hanya ingin Tetsuya."

Mulut terbuka sedikit. Tidak elit jika kata keluarga Akashi. Tapi perkataan Seijūrō benar-benar membuatnya diam mematung. _Hanya ingin Tetsuya ... hanya ingin Seijūrō_-kun ... _kedamaian ... kebebasan._

Benar.

Tetsuya mengerti sekarang. Tak peduli rintangan apa yang menghadang mereka, Tetsuya dan Seijūrō pasti bisa melewatinya. Cambuk dan besi panas bukan apa-apa. Tamparan dari tangan berotot sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Kecaman dan kritikan bibir pedas juga menjadi hidangan tambahan.

Berubah miskin bukan masalah, dengan segala kesempurnaan Seijūrō ia pasti dapat melawan takdir Akashi. Tulisan-tulisan indah Tetsuya juga pasti akan membantu. Biarlah takdir membawa mereka. Seijūrō dan Tetsuya akan mengerahkan semuanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Karena mereka saling mencintai. Cinta yang mereka bagi begitu indah karena mereka merasakan suka dan duka bersamaan. Tak ada yang dicintai Seijūrō selain Tetsuya dan Shiori. Tak ada yang dicintai Tetsuya selain Seijūrō dan Shiori.

Dan barangkali—mereka masih mengharapkan restu dari Masaomi dan dunia.

Persetan.

Seijūrō bangkit. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Tetsuya sudah jelas tau maksudnya. Dituntun tangan yang lebih kecil ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa pergulatan tadi malam. Lalu dilanjut dengan membereskan beberapa barang penting yang ada di salah satu apartemen Seijūrō.

Tetsuya menoleh dan memberikan senyum pada Seijūrō. Dupa dibakar, tangan dikatup. Keduanya menatap pada sebingkai foto di tempat persembahan. "_Okaa_-_sama_," panggil Seijūrō pelan, menatap lembut sosok bersurai merah panjang yang ada di foto itu. "Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Maaf telah membuat _Okaa-sama_ menderita atas perbuatan haram kami. Maaf atas semua air mata yang kau buang untuk kami. Maaf atas semua luka yang kau dapat karena membela kami. Restu yang kau berikan akan menjadi cahaya kami menuju masa depan," Seijūrō menghela nafas. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri, mendapati pemilik hatinya sedang memejam mata dan mengatup kedua telapak tangannya. "_Arigatou,_ _Okaa-sama_."

Dan dengan itu ... kaki keduanya melangkah pergi menuju dunia baru yang penuh dengan tekanan. Hanya Seijūrō dan Tetsuya. Dan mungkin ... dengan anak-anak lucu yang akan menemani mereka kelak. Tidak ada salahnya melarikan diri sesekali. Keduanya sudah cukup menderita berada di jalan lurus penuh duri milik keluarga Akashi.

Mari menulikan telinga, jangan dengar apa yang diucap orang-orang. Mari mematikan rasa, jangan peduli konsekuensi yang diterima nanti. Mari tak bersimpati, mulailah bersimpati pada dirimu sendiri. Mari ... saling membimbing menuju masa depan. Dan jangan berikan atensi pada sebuah undangan pernikahan Akashi Seijūrō pada pukul delapan nanti.

.

_Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan hatiku berlabuh padamu._

_Barangkali ketika mendengar tangisan pertamamu._

_Atau senyuman pertama yang kau beri padaku._

_Bisa saja dengan tatapan indah dari manik biru itu ketika pertama kali bertemu manik kegagalanku._

_Hubungan kita ditentang dunia atas dan bawah._

_Tak sepatutnya aku mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan darah denganku._

_Haram. Tapi aku tidak peduli._

_Ini dosa besar yang termanis dalam hidupku._

**-Owari-**


End file.
